The present invention is aimed at the sector of machines for the automatic preparation of intravenous medication used preferentially for cytostatic, cytotoxic and/or analgesic treatments, among others.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method used in machines of the said type for the automatic preparation of intravenous medication that comprises at least one robotic arm capable of preparing at least one mixture of medication for intravenous administration automatically and without manual intervention by the user.